SpongeBob SquarePants
SpongeBob SquarePants is the main protagonist and the eponymous character of the Nickelodeon animated comedy of the same name. He was designed by marine biologist and animator Stephen Hillenburg, and is voiced by Tom Kenny. SpongeBob is a childish, eccentric sea sponge who lives in a pineapple in the underwater city of Bikini Bottom. He works as a fry cook at the Krusty Krab, a job which he is exceptionally skilled at. SpongeBob lacks a lot of knowledge and is a constant annoyance to those around him (especially Squidward Tentacles), but he is very good natured (or at least he tries to be). He appears in all of the episodes in the series. He is also a star of many YouTube Poops. In M.U.G.E.N, there are several versions of SpongeBob. SpongeBob was first released by UchichaCody, then MugenJF took its sprites and replaced all the coding with someone else's creation's coding and called it "SpongeBob 2.0". Other people made their own sprites and made different versions of SpongeBob such as "Orochi SpongeBob". Wanted|Ammo's SpongeBob Although being the first, UchichaCody's (under the alias of Wanted|Ammo) SpongeBob isn't the best one out there, as all it can do is perform two basic punch attacks (one can only be activated through previous use of the "Normal Attack"), throw spatulas and perform some hyper combo variant which drains a portion of the power meter. AI for this character is easy as well, allowing much weaker characters (such as Kung Fu Man) to gain an easy victory. The Sprites came from various Spongebob Game Boy games. 'Movelist' 'Hypers' ] |(uses 1000 power)| }} MUGENJF's 2.0 SpongeBob Edit MUGENJF's edit of the original SpongeBob was a spriteswap, as only replacing the original sprites and using new ripped SpongeBob sprites like the original one, although his is not liked in M.U.G.E.N. Community. This SpongeBob is supposedly a spriteswap of Sayuri. Because of this, many considered this SpongeBob being low-quality. However, he does play better than all the other SpongeBob spriteswaps. An older version of this SpongeBob was supposedly a spriteswap of Metool. FelixMario2011's SpongeBob This SpongeBob (previously known as Kinoshita SpongeBob) was created by Placemario (now known as FelixMario2011), and was at some point the most known SpongeBob character, and the most widely used. A major flaw with its original AI programming allowed it to spam bazooka shots and lazer visors, with being seemingly overpowered. FelixMario2011 has since fixed this problem, giving it a much better AI in the process; this newer AI programming allows SpongeBob to rack up some heavy combos when controlled by the computer, making him a very challenging opponent, but there's an alternative version that has a different select portrait and a win portrait drawn by WlanmaniaX. While not being a flaw as such, but rather a universal intolerance of the community, is that this character's base is the infamous SMvC EoH template created by the Infinity Mugen Team. Specials and hypers that have a * means it is only in the Kinoshita version of SpongeBob. 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} || }} || }} | | }} 'Hypers' + |(Kinoshita version only) (Uses 1000 power)| }} + |(Uses 1000 power)| }} + |(Uses 2000 power)| }} + |(Uses 2000 power)| }} + |(Uses 1000 power)| }} + |(Kinoshita version only) (Uses 1000 power)| }} + |(Kinoshita version only) (Uses 1000 power)| }} 'Victory quotes' 'General' *''"hi!you!you Need to eat a Krabby Patty?"'' *''"Gary?......wow!..had a good time"'' *''"Do you want to catch jellyfish?"'' *''"hey!You like a in TV in the characters.!"'' *''"You no like a fish, such as another organism."'' *''"i'm ready!i'm ready!i'm ready!i'm ready!"'' *''"Oops!i am Ripped pants"'' *''"i am ready for work"'' Jedipolice's Edit Jedipolice decided to release a new edit to FelixMario's SpongeBob. Although gameplay was no different, he added and edited sprites in his attacks and winposes. A major flaw though, was that now, SpongeBob's palettes are not shared, making them not work. 'Victory quotes' 'General' *''"hi!you!you Need to eat a Krabby Patty?"'' *''"Gary?......wow!..had a good time"'' *''"Do you want to catch jellyfish?"'' *''"hey!You like a in TV in the characters.!"'' *''"You no like a fish, such as another organism."'' *''"i'm ready!i'm ready!i'm ready!i'm ready!"'' *''"Oops!i am Ripped pants"'' *''"i am ready for work"'' Infantry's Edit This edit of FelixMario2011's SpongeBob may not seem different at first, but contains new specials and hypers against his foes, making him much more powerful, but there's an alternative version of this edit that has a different select portrait and a win portrait drawn by WlanmaniaX. 'Movelist' 'Specials' Note: These only contain the new specials and hypers. | | }} 'Hypers' + |Requires 3000 power Looks better in-game| }} + |Requires 500 health and 3000 power| }} 'Victory quotes' 'General' *''"hi!you!you Need to eat a Krabby Patty?"'' *''"Gary?......wow!..had a good time"'' *''"Do you want to catch jellyfish?"'' *''"hey!You like a in TV in the characters.!"'' *''"You no like a fish, such as another organism."'' *''"i'm ready!i'm ready!i'm ready!i'm ready!"'' *''"Oops!i am Ripped pants"'' *''"i am ready for work"'' 'Character-specific' *''"Fight agains time What to do. you ready to work"'' [[Homer Simpson|Homer J Simpson]] *''"Sorry pal your energy power maybe to lost"'' [[Doremi Harukaze]] *''"Sorry Don't Hurt you i'm Ready to work"'' [[Mr. Krabs|Eugene Krabs]] *''"Aiko That Pile Car and Boat Driver is to dangerous"'' [[Aiko Senoo]] *''"Sorry you may back in your house pal"'' [[Hana Makihatayama]] *''"Hey Squidward. you wan't to play jellyfishing"'' [[Squidward|squidward tentacles]] *''"Sorry Don't Ask me that meteor shower is stronger with me"'' Princess Meteo+ *''"Sorry. I Think could help you"'' [[Bibin + (Plus)|Bibin+]] Madoldcrow1105's SpongeBob This SpongeBob is made by Doug1105 (although more current versions have him under his newer alias, Madoldcrow1105). It too has helpers like Placemario's version, but also has new specials like his Kart Krush hyper. It is only compatible with M.U.G.E.N 1.0. Newer versions of this character include a finisher attack, additional/new soundclips, and a replacement for the "Tinker-Sponge" hyper. Like FelixMario2011's SpongeBob, this SpongeBob plays like an MvC character, albeit not using the dreaded template. One thing that should be said about this character is that his strong aerial attack can make him stay in the air when spammed, though Madoldcrow has said that he'll reduce the amount of spam this aerial can do by restricting it's using to only once per jump. 'Movelist' 'Helpers' or || }} or || }} or || }} 'Hypers' |Uses 1000 power| }} |Uses 1000 power| }} |Uses 1000 power| }} |Uses 1000 power V1.0 only| }} |Uses 1000 power| }} |Uses 5000 power| }} 'Victory quotes' 'General' *''"I've beat drawings worse than you!"'' *''"I am the SPONGE!"'' *''"Cross me again and I'll sic Viacom on you!"'' *''"See this? This is why I'm MTV Networks' biggest property."'' *''"This is my greatest victory since the movie!"'' *''"Does the dirt taste like sand? No, really."'' *''"One more fight and I'll have matched the likes of 1000 bodies of work!"'' *''"I feel more powerful than Jhonen Vasquez!"'' *''"I can regenerate limbs. Can you, little squishy carbon-based life form?"'' *''"You ought to live in a pineapple. It sorta prepares you for these things."'' *''"Dear Neptune, I can feel the evil bursting from my pores!"'' 'Palette Gallery' Spongebob pallete.gif Spongebob pallete1.gif Spongebob pallete2.gif Spongebob pallete3.gif Spongebob pallete4.gif Spongebob pallete5.gif Spongebob pallete6.gif Spongebob pallete7.gif Spongebob pallete8.gif Spongebob pallete9.gif Spongebob pallete10.gif Spongebob pallete11.gif Christian Taylor Nuñez Plúa's SpongeBob This version of SpongeBob SquarePants uses sprites from SpongeBob Atlantis SquarePants for the Gameboy Advance, and is a spriteswap of Chansey. Tanicfan22's SpongeBob Tanicfan22/TF2 also made a SpongeBob once, but was clearly not viewed well to the MUGEN community, due to the creator and the character itself. Tanicfan22's SpongeBob is nothing than a Kung Fu Man spriteswap. He would have at least used Kung Fu Man as a base and give it original moves and fixing the clns, but Tanicfan22 stated he will not update this character anymore, leaving it the same as it is. Mugenfan's SpongeBob This SpongeBob uses sprites from SpongeBob SqaurePants: Lights, Camera, Pants! He is a spriteswap of Wanted|Ammo's SpongeBob. This character plays exactly like Wanted|Ammo's SpongeBob and has no original moves. His sprites were also clearly not edited much, as some sprites of the Wanted|Ammo's SpongeBob still remains. 'Movelist' 'Hypers' |Uses 1000 Power| }} Skulper34's SpongeBob Another SpongeBob has been made by someone named Skulper34, AKA: The Doctor. His sprites come from Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy. This character is ridiculously small and hard to hit, making larger characters have a huge disadvantage. This SpongeBob has only one special and two hypers, making this character have a limited amount of choices for fighting. His AI is also easy, and lacks an appropriate lose pose. Orochi SpongeBob This version of SpongeBob uses the same sprites as Skulper34's version, and is a spriteswap of Orochi Ken, copying all of Ken's moves in the process. His creator is unknown since the name of Orochi Ken's was left behind. As far as his gameplay goes, he plays exactly like Orochi Ken and has no original moves. His AI is also cheap and his hypers are overpowered. He turns into Orochi Ken in his lose pose, proving even further he is a spriteswap. AngryNoahs' SpongeBob AngryNoahs made a MvC Spongebob, though (like most MvC characters) uses the infamous EoH template, and as such, has the spammy AI that comes with it. Though the sprites are custom-made, they look pretty shoddy and rushed, much like the rest of the character. Its attacks are a single frame long and cannot be blocked, allowing for devastating combos and plenty of infinites, but also leaves itself wide open during its hypers, seeing as the hitstun is nowhere near as long as the attack itself. Its "Jump Hard Punch" can KO the average opponent in two hits, as just one hit deals about 551 damage. All of its specials deal the same amount of damage, regardless of whether it's a light, medium, or heavy variant, and they all appear to be rather jumbled up, seeing as "Special 2" is activated by all the quarter-circle backwards motions, as well as the b and c quarter-circle forward motions (which should be "Special 3"), even though the a, b and c quarter-circle backwards motions are supposed to activate "Special 4", which (according to the character's animations) should be some form of attack involving a tall Krabby Patty that's 0 ticks long. Unlike it's basic attacks, the hypers and specials can be blocked. 'Movelist' 'Specials' || }} or or || }} || }} 'Hypers' + |uses 1000 power| }} + |uses 1000 power| }} + |uses 1000 power| }} + |uses 1000 power| }} AngryNoahs' Spongebob V3 This version of SpongeBob doesn't use the infamous EoH template. It instead uses N64Mario's Template. It uses sprites from Legend of the Lost Spatula. It has 2 specials, 2 hypers, a Power Charge, and a Dash Attack, according to AngryNoahs himself. However, this said Dash attack can be spammed infinitely, making it somewhat cheap when played as. This version of SpongeBob is also voiceless. It also has missing sprites, causing debug errors. This character is somewhat better than AngryNoahs' other version of SpongeBob, but is mediocre overall. Unknown Creator's Robot Chicken SpongeBob Main Article: Robot Chicken Spongebob This version comes from a Skit from Robot Chicken about SpongeBob finding out that Krabby Patties are made out of real crabs. It was made by Unknown Creator. It is a spriteswap of Fluttershy. Schzmo's SpongeBoob CraPants This version of Spongebob is a punching bag with sprites miscolored from Super Spongebob. It is of poor quality, and can actually move, unlike other punching bags. Strangely, it also seems to have Haruhi Suzumiya's icon. It is a spriteswap of mugenfan's iran soto. ABSOLUTE-Yveltal's Dark Spongebob ABSOLUTE-Yveltal edited FelixMario2011's Spongebob into a dark edit much like Dark Donald or Dark Sanders, it has the direct traits of a "dark" edit such as regeneration, faster attacks, regening power and the infamous 12th palette mode (start + Z at select screen) which makes Dark Spongebob even more cheap, to the point of being able to take down characters such as Omega Tom Hanks with a special reversal. This spongebob is considered the cheapest version available at the moment. He has many new moves, such as Patty Bomb, Noivern Striker, Dark Sanders Striker, Lightning Summon, Black Hole Chaos and more. He also has a special intro when fighting himself, Felix's Spongebob or Blazing Sanders. Newer versions are much stronger, with 3.02 being the strongest as it is now armed with Chaos/F1 Killer when facing F1. It also has the power to cancel out pauses and super pauses using a pause canceller helper. He also has OTHK priority as well as All Projectile priority ABSOLUTE-Yveltal's Spongebob_ABSOLUTE Basically an edit of Dark Spongebob with most cheap aspects removed, it still has the same moveset only the OHKO moves can only be used in his special palettes. This edit is considered to be more custom like Dark Spongebob or much like the rest of his ABSOLUTE edit series. Yuranto70's SpongeBob SquarePants Yuranto70's version is an edit of Skulper34's Spongebob. It is a minor edit of Skulper's Spongebob with a Patrick striker added in. 'Movelist' imomj1 version An edit of Placemario's Spongebob, this version is overpowered, probably meant to be a boss battle. Cheap characters can deal with it quickly. Trivia *FelixMario2011's SpongeBob is the first SpongeBob to be made with custom sprites. *Madoldcrow1105's SpongeBob references Tinker Bell in one of his hypers, though was later replaced by Goofy Goober Rock Wizard. *Madoldcrow1105's SpongeBob has a move which is also used by Fat Albert. *Madoldcrow's SpongeBob is also so far the only version to include Patrick as a striker out of the majority of other SpongeBob characters (not counting Jedipolice's edit as using him as a strong crouch attack). Ironic, since Patrick is considered to be SpongeBob's best friend. Although TIS2012's version can summon Patrick as well, it was seen in his update video. *ABSOLUTE-Yveltal's Dark Spongebob has strikers such as Mewtwo, Dark Sanders and Onvern. ABSOLUTE stated that Dark Spongebob is mostly a parody of these characters and is not to be taken seriously. *ABSOLUTE-Yveltal's Dark Spongebob ironically has a special intro when fighting Blazing Colonel, another edit by the same author. He also has the same intro when fighting himself of Felix's Spongebob. Videos Video:MUGEN_Spongebob(Me)_and_Suezo_vs_Homer_Simpson_and_Peter Video:I'm sorry but...this Spongebob is way better than Mugenfan's version Video:PM MUGEN Spongebob(ME) VS.Weird Spongebob character Video:PM MUGEN Spongebob the Sponge New AI and other updates Video:Spongebob's Party 4on4 Patch MUGEN 1.0 Battle!!! Video:Mugen SpongeBob Battle 1 Video:Updates On Spongebob V2 Video:Lilligant's Mugen 2 Spongebob vs Regular Show Video:Rapthemonkey M.U.G.E.N Spongebob vs. Finn and Jake Video:Spongebob & Patrick vs Mario & Luigi (Warner) MUGEN Battle!!! (REMATCH) Video:MUGEN Spongebob vs Chowder Video:Mugen Spongebob vs Doodlebob File:Dark Spongebob M.U.G.E.N-0|Demo of Dark Spongebob File:Rare M.U.G.E.N BATTLE File:Spongebob(me) vs Ayu Tukimiya. Rare mugen battle Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:SpongeBob CharactersCategory:Nicktoons CharactersCategory:Movie CharactersCategory:StrikersCategory:90's CharactersCategory:Video Game Characters Category:1.0 Only Characters Category:Males Category:Edited Characters Category:Users of the Raging Demon Category:Comic Characters Category:Spriteswaps Category:Punching BagsCategory:MascotsCategory:Fire Element UsersCategory:Water Element UsersCategory:Firearms UsersCategory:Cheap CharactersCategory:Martial ArtistsCategory:Electricity Users Category:Bosses es:Bob Esponja Pantalones Cuadradosfr:Bob l'Éponge